Structure of the Government of the Galactic Empire
The structure of the Galactic Empire is highly organized, but incredibly fluid. Imperial Ruling Council The Imperial Ruling Council also known as the Emperor's Ruling Council is headed by the Grand Vizier and brings together various heads of Imperial organizations to advise the Emperor on a myriad of topics. The Imperial Ruling Council (IRC) has no actual authority expect what is possessed through the members own authority and is a collection of top level Imperial offices, bureaus and agencies that are responsible for carrying out the Emperor's designs for the galaxy. Each of the organizations associated with the Imperial Ruling Council is headed by an Imperial Advisor through a myriad of titles and ranks. Imperial Department of State The Imperial Department of State is responsible for the operation of the entire Galactic Empire, the duties of the Imperial Department of State are relatively hard to put into scope. They are responsible for the introduction of new worlds into the Empire, they are responsible for staffing and maintaining the vast bureaucracy of the Empire as well as charged with duties such as preparing and finalizing the budget of the Empire. The head of the Imperial Department of State is the Grand Vizier who serves as the personal assistant to the Emperor and one of his closest advisors. *''Imperial Diplomatic Corps'' - The Imperial Diplomatic Corps serves as the couriers of the Empire and the Emperor's Will. The Imperial Diplomatic Corps carry out messages to Moffs, Imperial Governors, allied and tributary states of the Empire. The Imperial Diplomatic Corps are largely side-lined by Imperial Military efforts; however they retain a sense of use as they supply officials to all variety of Imperial worlds including allied and tributary worlds in the form of Imperial Prefects. *''Moff Council/Council of Moffs'' - The last vestiges of the old Empire were kept to appease the Moffs who remained after the purge. The Emperor realized that too many voices crying to be heard would be bad for governing, the Council of Moffs retains little power but acts less of a legislature and more of a banquet for the Grand Moffs and Moffs of the galaxy to come together and discuss the various issues facing their sectors. *''Diet of Imperial Planetary Governors'' - Similar to the Council of Moff's the Diet of Imperial Planetary Governors was created to bring dissenting voices to the forefront and ensure that they are properly monitored. The Diet of Imperial Planetary Governors meets on a bi-annual basis. Imperial Department of Justice The Imperial Department of Justice is the legal and enforcement department of the Empire. The Imperial Department of Justice is responsible for the ever changing Imperial Law and is charged with ensuring that Imperial Law is carried out. The Imperial Department of Justice is responsible for providing judges throughout the galaxy in the Imperial courts, it includes the Imperial Supreme Tribunal which is headed by the Procurator of Justice, the head of the Imperial Department of Justice. The Imperial Department of Justice is also tasked with overseeing local law enforcement agencies on planets. *''Imperial Corrections Service'' - The Imperial Corrections Service is responsible for all Imperial prisons throughout the galaxy. The Imperial Corrections Service is divided into Imperial Corrections Facilities and Imperial Special Corrections Facilities, the ICF is responsible for all regular prisons of the Empire while the ISCF is responsible for special black prisons of the Empire. It is headed by an appointed Director, each sector has a Regional Director responsible for all prisons in that sector. *''Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations'' - The Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations commonly known as the IOCI is the primary criminal investigative office of the Imperial Department of Justice. It was formerly underneath the banner of COMPNOR but was moved to give the appearance of more "civilian" governance of the Imperial criminal system. The IOCI is headed by a Director. The IOCI was responsible for the issuance of Imperial Peace-Keeping Certificate (IPKC) which granted individuals the right to hunt enemies of the Empire. **''Inspectorate'' - The Inspectorate is an elite branch of the IOIC meant for high-level investigations. Its ranks include Chief Inspector, Inspector-General, Inspector-Major, Inspector-Captain, Inspector-Lieutenant, Supervising Inspector, Inspector-Sergeant, Inspector. *''Imperial Sector Rangers'' - The Imperial Sector Rangers were brought underneath the banner of the Imperial Department of Justice as a means to further control all law enforcement aspects of the Empire. The Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations handles criminal investigations throughout the Empire but the Imperial Sector Rangers are crack law enforcement officers who handle some of the most dangerous duties of the IDE. It is headed by the Sector Ranger Central Command, elite officers of the ISR become Special Enforcement Officers which is the pinnacle of law enforcement within the Empire. *''Imperial Office of Enforcement'' - The Imperial Office of Enforcement is responsible for overseeing local law enforcement throughout the galaxy. The IOE is headed by an appointed Director and it's agents serve throughout the galaxy as a means to ensure Imperial Law and Imperial rule is unquestioned within local law enforcement. Imperial Department of Finance and Economy The Imperial Department of Finance and Economy has the monumental task of managing the economy of the endless Empire, they are responsible for the management of all aspects of the Imperial economy, including officially preparing the Imperial budget, managing customs and trade, collecting taxes and ensuring that regulations are followed. The Supreme Auditor is the chief financial officer of the Empire and works closely with the Imperial Department of State to ensure that the Empire has what it needs to operate. *Imperial Customs Bureau -The Imperial Customs Bureau is responsible for managing customs at all levels of the Empire. The Imperial Customs Bureau is headed by an appointed Director. Imperial Customs Officers are noted for their honesty and integrity, however there are those who do violate the laws of the Empire. *''Imperial Collections Agency'' - The Imperial Collections Agency is responsible for setting, managing and collecting taxes on Imperial worlds. It is headed by an appointed Director. Imperial tax collectors can be found on nearly every Imperial world and work closely with the Imperial Department of Galactic Affairs to ensure that the money that is the Empire's is taken. ICA are known for their meticulous level of detail with finance and taxation. *''Imperial Trade and Commerce Authority'' - The Imperial Trade and Commerce Authority is responsible for regulating trade and commerce throughout the Empire, they operate differently then the ICB in that they are responsible for the imports and exports of the Empire rather than the movement of the actual materials. The ITCA works closely with the Imperial Department of State to regulate exports and imports to nearly every Imperial world. *Imperial Galactic Bank *Bank of the Empire *Imperial Business Bureau *Galactic Banking Network *Imperial Banking Commission *Imperial Commerce Imperial Department of Discovery, Space and Travel The Imperial Department of Discovery, Space and Travel is charged with exploring, plotting and expanding the Empire's knowledge of the galaxy. The Imperial Department of Discovery, Space and Travel controls the hyperlanes of the galaxy, making it one of the most powerful institutions within the entire Empire. The IDDST is also responsible for management of all starports and orbital platforms throughout the galaxy. The Grand Navigator is an elusive, shadowy figure who little is known about. The Imperial Department of Discovery, Space and Travel work closely with the Imperial Navy's Imperial Survey Corps and Imperial Exploration Corps; both of which receive members of the IDDST regularly. *''Imperial Bureau of Starports and Orbital Platforms'' - The Imperial Bureau of Starports and Orbital Platforms is charged with the management of all non-military orbital platforms and starports throughout the entire Empire. The IBSOP is headed by an appointed Director. *''Imperial Ships and Services'' - The liaison office with the Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) which is charged with responsible for assigning unique transponder codes to starships and tracking their movements through space. The Imperial Ships and Services is attached to the BoSS to ensure Imperial ships are tracked and transponder codes are proper. *Imperial Bureau of Stellar Charts and Surveys Imperial Department of Communications, Information and Propaganda The Imperial Department of Communications, Information and Propaganda is charged with the duty of creating, monitoring and upkeep of the Imperial HoloNet as well as the various HoloNet communications systems throughout the entire galaxy. It is in control of the hubs of the HoloNet and protects the Empire from anti-Imperial material. The High Censor is the spinmaster of the Emperor and works to spin the web of Imperial victories that citizens throughout the galaxy hear. *Imperial Board of Culture *Imperial Broadcast and Communications Office **Imperial Data Service *Imperial HoloVision *Imperial Propaganda Bureau Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research The Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research, headed by the inventive Commandant-General is the central apparatus that manages the vast technological and research infrastructure of the Empire. The IDMCR works closely with a wide-array of components of the Galactic Empire to ensure that all basis are covered, they are responsible for numeral technological advancements and liaison with thousands of companies throughout the galaxy. Imperial Military often liaises with the IDMCR to train logistics officers. Advanced Weapons Research, formerly of the Imperial Security Bureau, was changed over to the IDMCR to handle all special weapons of the Empire. The Advanced Weapons Research Department is headed by an appointed Director who wields notable autonomy within the Empire. *Imperial Corps of Bioengineers **Imperial Biological Weapons Division *Imperial Office for Epidemic Prevention *Advanced Weapons Research - Director Imperial Intelligence Agency The Imperial Intelligence Agency, known as the Agency or the Company, is the primary foreign intelligence service within the Empire. It is directed to work against the enemies of the Empire by whatever means necessary. The Director of Imperial Intelligence and the Director of the Imperial Security Bureau often come into conflict as their duties sometimes overlap with each other, the IIA and the Imperial Security Bureau have a fierce rivalry. Commission for the Preservation of the New Order The Commission for the Preservation of the New Order is the second or third largest organization within the Empire after the Imperial military and the Imperial Department of State. COMPNOR is an organization dedicated to the belief in the New Order and the Emperor, it is unflinching in its duties to hunt down those who would see the Empire suffer. The feared Director heads an organization that includes a feared internal intelligence and police bureau in the Imperial Security Bureau, cultural and scientific enforcement, adult and youth branches and fanatical front-line soldiers. Category:Galactic Empire